Truth Or Dare
by It's me get over it
Summary: You heard Jean-Luc’s romantic truth, now read his embarrassing dare from his Number One! (First Chapter edited)
1. The Truth

Disclaimer- Paramount didn't have any thing to do with this, I only stand to gain experience in doing this.

A/N- I don't know when this is set. It started off as a quick story but after lots of persuasion from my friends I've added more and edited it. (Finally!) Well hope you still enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Truth Or Dare.

Commander William Riker was quickly tidying his quarters; it wouldn't be long before his guests would be arriving. It had been a while since the group of them had gotten together for a meal like this.

At 1950 hours his door chimed. He opened the door to reveal Councilor Deanna Troi standing in the corridor. He smiled politely at her; he knew she would come early.

It wasn't long before the door chimed again. This time revealing Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Doctor Beverly Crusher, who had met just outside his quarter's doors.

"Captain, doctor," he greeted them.

"I though you said this was an unofficial dinner, Will?" asked Beverly.

"Your right Bev," answered Will.

"I brought some wine to have with dinner," said Jean-Luc handing Will the bottle he had been holding next to him

"Thank-you Jean-Luc, from the Picard vineyards I see. Please come in," Will said moving aside to allow them access to his quarters.

Dinner was lovely, all four of them where having a wonderful time. As the night went on they slowly made their way through a few bottles of wine, and slowly everything they discussed became more and more funny to talk about.

Despite his own tipsiness, Will made the suggestion that they play a little game of 'truth or dare'. They all agree thinking this could be lots of fun.

"Okay but first, a few little house rules." Said Will as they moved to the lounge area. "To make the truth more interesting, there will be four questions. And because we are all mature adults," Deanna stifled a giggle, "the question have to about your relationship with them." Slowly they all agree to this rule. "Now to make sure the same people aren't questioning each other, we will spin one of these empty bottles to see who is the questioner."

"And the rules about the dares are; that we spin to see who dares who, and when you do the dare the person who dared you has to present." Reluctantly they all agreed to this as well.

After several interesting dares were made, it came to Jean-Luc's turn. Still thinking about his current dare by his Number One he took the safe route and chose 'truth'. The bottle was spun and it landed on Beverly. Maybe it wasn't the easy way out after all. The questions she had asked Will were still sending her and Deanna into fits of laughter.

With a big grin plastered on Will's face, Jean-Luc turned to face Beverly. Still considering her questions, she turned to face him.

"Okay, I'll go easy on you Jean-Luc," she said, still with a mischievous smile dancing around her lips.

"Alright," Jean-Luc replied. "Let's hear it."

"Mmm, okay. Do you like me?" she innocently asked.

"What?!" cried Will. "That's the first question you give him?" He was ready to get worked up with this. "The first question you asked me was if I had ever been sexually attracted to you."

This sent Deanna into another fit of laughter, at the thought of the questions that Beverly had finished with. The embarrassment that it had caused Will; to admit the first time he had really 'wanted' Beverly.

"But I was curious about that, Will." Beverly came up with the quick defense.

Still not satisfied with this response, Will continued to glare at her.

"So, what's your response Jean-Luc?" Deanna asked.

"Come on Picard, let's keep this thing moving. Even if you get the easy way out," remarked Will. He was very annoyed, to say the least.

"Okay," said Jean-Luc taking a deep breath. "Do I like you?" he paused, "No."

Will gave a nervous laugh, "Nice one Jean-Luc. But we said no lying."

"I wasn't."

The room went silent.

Beverly took a deep breath, "Okay, question two." She said trying to hide the shock and anger in her voice. "Do you think I'm pretty?" This time, throwing her hands towards her face attempting to lighten the mood.

After another pause Jean-Luc responded, "Unfortunately, I would have to say … no."

Another uncomfortable pause while Beverly regained her composure. These weren't the answers she had been expecting from him.

Clearing her throat, the fury that was building up inside of her was now demanding to be heard. "Do I even have a place in your heart?" she asked, not even trying to hide her emotions from Deanna.

Sensing her rage, Jean-Luc couldn't look at her as he considered the latest question.

Staring at the glass in his hands, Jean-Luc only lifted his head to say one word, "No."

Feeling the tears build up behind her eyes, Beverly wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to her next question.

30 odd years she had known this man. Never in all that time had she been as surprised by him, as she was, by the answers he was giving her at that moment in time.

Not knowing how she would take the next answer. Beverly managed to ask, "If I were to die on an away mission, would you even cry?" She held her breath, waiting for his response.

Jean-Luc squeezed his eyes shut. _Why did she have to ask me that?_ He thought. He knew the answer right away, but knew that she wouldn't like the response. So he just stayed quite.

"Jean-Luc?" she asked. She wasn't going to let him not give her a proper answer. Even if it wasn't the one she wanted to hear.

Knowing she would not let this go, Jean-Luc raised his head to meet her eyes. "No," came his voice, it was barely a whisper.

Not being able to remain in the same room as _that_ man, Beverly quickly stood. Giving Will and Deanna a polite goodbye, Beverly made her way to the door. She didn't pause to say a word to Jean-Luc.

Jean-Luc realized that when she walked out that door Beverly was walking out on their friendship as well. No turning to her when he was confused. No morning breakfasts. No late nights of just talking.

Jean-Luc jumped to his feet and ran to catch Beverly before she left. He reached her just as she reached the door. He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

Reluctantly Beverly turned, her already tear stained face, to him. Not really wanting to know what he had to say.

This sight made Jean-Luc feel so much worst for what he must be putting her through. "Beverly," he whispered. She wasn't looking him in the eye.

He brought his hand to her face, forcing her to look him in the eye; at the same time he wiped away the tears that still were on her checks. "Beverly, let me explain."

"Explain what? What you really think of me?" she said with real bitterness in her voice.

"Beverly, I don't like you. I love you." What looked like a smile dance around the corners of her lips at these words. "I don't think your pretty. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." Slowly the corners stared to curve into that familiar smile of hers. "You don't have a place in my heart. You bloody own it." This time it was his turn to smile, and even gave a soft chuckle. But he turned serious as he said to her, "Beverly, if you didn't return from an away mission I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't be able to function." He moved his face so that their noses where just centimeters away. "I wouldn't know what to do without having you there beside me. I wouldn't see the point in going on with life. A life without you is something I couldn't even imagine.'

Not giving him a chance to say any more, Beverly met his lips in a passionate kiss. Quickly Jean-Luc responded to her.

When they broke away from each other they both had a grin on their faces that went from ear to ear.

Clearing his throat, Will stood from where he and Deanna had been quietly watching, not sure what to do. "Let me be the first to say; about bloody time you two."

Both laughing at his honesty, Jean-Luc pulled Beverly closer to him. With both his arms tightly wrapped around her and knowing she wouldn't pull away from his tight hold. Jean-Luc sighed as he relished in the feel of her close and the knowledge that the feeling he felt now, the feel of pure joy and contempt, would not be leaving any time in the near future.

At the same time Beverly marveled at the feeling she felt inside of her. She had never though she would ever feel this way again. Knowing that the man who held her was willing to love and cherish her for many years to come, only amplified the wonderful feeling she had within her.

Soon they were all sitting and continuing with the game that had been paused to clear the way for a wonderful future.

Look at the next chapter forJean-Luc's dare. (he he he)


	2. JeanLuc's Dare

Disclaimer- look at page one.

My Thanx- I'll just thank all the people who reviewed the first chapter, (and apologies for taking so long to add on.) and, of course, my friends Mandy, Claire and Nat.

A/N- well here it is the fist dare, this could become a series of embarrassing events if I get enough support from reviewers. And ideas are good too. Well hope you enjoy this story anyway! And R&R please!

**Jean-Luc's dare.**

It was the moment Jean-Luc Picard had been dreading for weeks. It was the day Will had chosen to make him do his dare.

It felt like so long ago since the night he had been dared to do it, so much had changed then. Things for him had been a blissful blur. Thing between him and Beverly had made time fly so beautifully. And the date that had been set came rushing up at him.

He was now faced with something he couldn't bare the thought of. He was going get Will back for this!

Just then the turbo lift doors opened to allow Dr Crusher and Counselor Troi entrance.

'_Great!'_ Jean-Luc thought. _'Of course they wouldn't miss this for anything!'_

Both women smiled knowingly as they moved and sat in their respected seats. It had been too easy for them to have reasons to be on the bridge. All officers seated, Will looked over to Jean-Luc and smiled.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Let me know when you want me to start timing." He said soft enough that only the four of them heard. And all them, except Jean-Luc, fought back their giggles at the though of what he had to do next.

Jean-Luc moved uneasily in his chair, he had to do it he knew that. Looking at the three of them quietly laugh at him, he was already get embarrassed and he hadn't even started. He cleared his throat and gave Will a curt nod, indicating to start timing.

It started out a soft low sound, and slowly it grew louder and louder, more passionate as time went on.

The two young ensigns at the helms and opts position at first thought they'd imagined it. I mean it's not everyday that your commanding officer suddenly starts moaning during their bridge shift. They exchanged a side-glance at each other, both still unsure if they were imagining it, but nether game enough to turn fully to look at the commanding chair, to see if that was origin of the noise.

The two women who where in the joke did their best to hide the laughter that was at the tip of their tongues, and tried to look like they were having a professional conversation.

Commander Riker was pretending that the padd in his hand was very interesting and let a mischievous smile work it's way on his face.

"May I ask what is amusing Commander?" asked the very confused Lieutenant Worf. Not being in on the joke and wanting to know what could put such a goofy smile on the Commander's face in the middle of his shift.

"Just the information on this padd, Worf. I'll have to show it to you later, it'll put a smile on even your face." Will promised. He was going to explain to Worf that the unorthodox noises made on the bridge were coming from the Captain. That was something even the good Klingon would find amusing.

The man at the center of the joke was, like Will, pretending to be reading the padd in his hand, but wasn't finding his as amusing as his first officer. And his face was reaching a deep crimson colour, which added to Worf's confusion.

He was keeping the moaning long and loud. And although it had felt like hours for him, really he was only just past half way.

The moaning continued. As it was reached the last minuets Deanna whispered to Beverly loud enough for both Will and Jean-Luc to hear but not the rest of the bridge, "Sound familiar, Bev?"

That was enough for Will he let out a soft laugh, then turned to Worf. "It's _very_ amusing. Trust me."

Beverly blushed, and did her best to remain in control of herself as Will and Deanna continued to make the comments about her experiences with the other noises Jean-Luc could make. They would slip it in every few seconds, both unable to resist the opportunity, but always keeping their voices low enough that no one else heard.

Finally the five minuets came to an end, and Jean-Luc stopped. Regaining his composure her stood up, putting the padd down and looking around the bridge as if inspecting the crew there for the first time. When his eyes came one the still blushing Doctor he cleared his throat again. "Sorry to keep you waiting Doctor, but needed to finish this update. I believe you wanted to go over a report."

"That's alright Captain, I didn't mind waiting." She gave him a sweet smile that made his knees go wobbly. "And I have the report here." She pulled it out of her pocket and held it for him.

Jean-Luc stuck his arm out to gesture that she lead the way to his ready room. "Number One you have the bridge."

"Aye, aye sir." Will chanted after them moving to take his place in the command chair.

As soon the door closed behind them Deanna whispered, "I don't think the report will be getting much attention."

"I think our dear Captain is wanting to see what noises he can get from our beloved CMO." They exchanged an understanding smile. Then Will turned Worf and said to him, "Worf, have I got a story for you when we get off-duty."

/> /> /> /> /> /> /> /> /> /> /> /> />

I've got Will's dare in my head and I'll write if I get support for it. And if you can think of something for Beverly to do please let me know!


End file.
